


Right Next Door

by MollySue2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abused Louis, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rimming, Sad Louis, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollySue2/pseuds/MollySue2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry move to a new town where he meets a blue eyed beauty<br/>Louis is dealing with some past trauma</p><p>I'm a fan of writing about Harry saving Louis in some way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> may have grammar errors

“Louis… honey open the door.” Jay, Louis’ mother, said twisting the door knob. After receiving no answer she started banging on the door. “Louis open the door!” She yell fist pounding against the wooden door, still no answer all she could hear was the running water. Jay placed an ear to the door and frantically turn the knob. “OPEN THE DOOR!” she shouted, right before she could bang on the door it came flying open. There stood a wet blue eyed boy, with a confused look on his face.

“Yes…” Louis replied in a small voice. His mother sighed in relief, then crossed her arms together.

“You know you’re not allowed to lock doors in the house.” Jay glanced down at her son’s wrist to see that large scar, paler than his normal skin color, running down his wrist crossing over smaller scars. A sadness come over her for a moment but it’s shortly replaced with relief when she didn’t see any new ones.

“I-I know.” Louis answered timidly wondering what his mother was doing in his room in the first place.

“Okay so don’t do it again...breakfast is ready and hurry up you’ll be late for school.” Jay warned making her way out of the young boy’s bedroom, leaving the door wide open.

Locking doors in the house wasn’t allowed for Louis after his suicide attempt, his mother made it a rule. He knows it's because she cares for him but the rule sometime bothered Louis. The boy felt like he had no privacy but he guess he lost that right after a police officer had to break down his bathroom door to get to his almost lifeless body.

Louis got dress in his closet like always. Putting on a dark gray sweater, that was a bit too large for the boy’s small frame, and black skinny jeans that were one size too big. Louis went over to his dresser and open a small wooden box sitting on the top and pulled out a series of wristbands. He put them on and watch them cover his scars then he place one rubber band on his wrist. He made his way over to his body lengthen mirror he had hanging on the wall near his closet and look at himself. The small boy’s camel colored hair was still a little wet but he don’t much care he simply ran his finger through it messing it up a bit. He grab a pair of black converses and slip them on and headed downstairs for breakfast.

“Where are the girls?” Louis asked grabbing the plate that was already made for him.

“They’re next door with Tammy and Frank. I’ll drive you to school today got to head out anyway.” Jay said looking out the kitchen window at the moving vans across the street.

“Oh okay…” was all Louis said as he eat his pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Louis finished up his food and got his backpack. His mom was waiting for him at the door. They got in the car and headed off to school. Jay talk the whole ride Louis listened respectfully, when they arrived at Chameleon Academy Louis’ friend Eleanor was waiting on him. Jay told Louis to have a great day and if he felt like coming home call her, the boy promised he would and got out the car waving a shy goodbye to his mother.

“Hey Lou.” Eleanor greeted, she was Louis best friend.

“Hey El how goes it?”

“I can’t complain.” She smiled bright, El was a real beautiful girl. She had long brown hair with brown eyes and a sweet smile, she was also quite friendly. Louis and she have known each other since they were five, they didn’t live too far away from one another. The brown haired girl know about all the things Lou was going through and it nearly killed her when she thought she had lost her best friend for good.

“So how are you doing?” Eleanor asked

“Fine not looking forward to that biology test in Mr. Willock’s class...I didn’t really study at all.” Louis said worried about failing.

“Oh Lou you’ll do fine trust me.” El smiled nudging Louis on the arm to reassure him. Louis was a smart kid but his grades didn’t really reflect that. The boy would get Cs mostly, Lou just had a hard time focusing after all that has happened to him.

The blue eyed boy was shy and timid. People were nice to him whenever they had to interact with him but no one really knew the boy very well they just acknowledge him as that quiet kid in the school. Louis and Eleanor said their “see you later” and part ways, El went to her drama class and Louis made his way to his algebra class. Louis hated math all those pointless numbers begging to be solved, he couldn’t get his head around it. Lou sat at his usual seat at the back of the classroom. Everyone settled in when Mrs.Tofler walking into class with her graded paper from the test they had yesterday. Mrs.Tofler started passing back the test making her usual comments “good job” and “do better”. She got to Niall, the Irish lad who sat in front of Louis, with a big grin on her face and praised him “Well done Niall wonderful as usual.” The old women obviously favored Niall but then again who wouldn’t, Louis thought. The Irish lad was funny and smart plus good looking, he had blond hair with big blue eyes he was nice and thin. Louis often found himself wishing he’d look like Niall.

“Well done as well Liam.” Mrs.Tofler continued handing the paper to the boy across from Niall. Liam and Niall high fived, they were good friend. Louis always saw them together. Liam was tall and well-built with short brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes. Lou thought he was handsome. Louis was gay and everyone knew it most people didn’t seem to mind, of course there were a few who would whisper things about him but Louis never mind it. When he was thirteen he came out; his mother was very supportive but his step dad, Mark, well that was a different story.

Mrs.Tofler made her way to Louis hand him his paper and told him to come see her after class. Louis nod and looked at the 26 percent that was marked in red and circled, he knew he fail the test the moment he finished taking it yesterday. It’s not like Louis didn’t know the material he was just having a rough time focusing that day. Just because Lou hated math and thought learning things like long division was ridiculous it didn’t mean he didn’t know how to do them but the young lad was still disappointed in himself for letting that day get the best of him.

Class was finally over Louis pack his bag but remained in his seat, Mrs.Tofler hollered at Niall to stay behind as well. She called Louis and Niall over to her desk. Louis looked down the whole way there when he arrived at the old women desk he quickly looked at her only to fix his gaze down again.

“Niall I was hoping you wouldn’t mind tutoring Louis here he definitely could use the help.” Mrs.Tofler asked Niall. A wave of embarrassment came over the young boy, he didn’t want Niall wasting his time on him and he didn’t need a tutor. Lou face turned a bright red.

“I don’t mind at all I’d love to help Louis out.” Niall said with a wide smile. Louis thought Niall was just being polite.

“Good thank you so much Niall.” Mrs.Tofler hardly even acknowledge Louis presence. She told the boy to hurry off to class before they were late, Louis held his algebra book close to his chest.

“So are you free today after school?” Niall asked, Louis was startled by this he wasn’t even aware that Niall was walking right next to him.  

“I-I don’t...I-I mean you don’t h-have to tutor me.” Louis stuttered turning completely red, eyes fix on the ground.

“Well what did you get on the test?” Niall raised an eyebrow

“A 26…”

“Sounds to me you could use a tutor...So are you free after school?” Niall smile brightly.

“Y-yes” Louis answer he figured there was no point in arguing.

“Okay good meet me at the Sunsol Library after school.” Niall was about to run off when he turn back around to Louis “You should give me your number.” Niall stated pulling out his phone. Louis proceeded to give the cheery boy his number and pulling his own phone out as well only having time to put in his lock code before Niall immediately grab it and put in his information.

“There” Niall said still smiling and handing Louis back his phone. The blond haired lad ran off to class. Louis walk to class taking his time the late bell had rung but Louis didn’t seem to care much, he has been late to his biology class a few time, actually more than a few, but it was only because he spend a great dill of time debating whether to attend the class or go home. When the young boy made it to class he saw a tall curly haired lad standing in front of the class. The lad turned to look at Louis, as did everyone else, and gave Louis a smile showing off his dimples. Louis was stunned, that smile those green eyes this guy was gorgeous. Louis thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Mr. Willock’s voice.

“Nice to see that you have decided to join us Mr. Tomlinson.”

The whole class started laughing knowing that Louis was famous for being late. The young boy made his way to his seat in the back.

“Sorry about that Mr. Styles you were saying”

“Oh well...now we’re here and I’m pretty excited to be.” Harry finished up still looking at Louis. The small boy was too busy fidgeting with his fingers and biting down on his lips embarrassed at the whole situation to notice the green eyed boy staring at him.

“Well it nice to have you here Mr. Styles just pick a seat and we’ll get started with today’s lesson plan.”

Several girls motioned for Harry to come sit next to them but he ended up sitting next to Liam.

“I have decided to cancel today’s test because something has come up and I won’t have time to grade them.” the whole class cheered except for Louis who seemed unbothered by it. Harry watch as Louis zoned out rubbing his wrist. Harry chatted with Liam, they seem to be getting along. The girls sitting next to him flirted away, the curly haired lad laughed and smile politely. Time seem to move slowly for Louis he tried to keep his eyes off the new kid. Thirty minutes has gone by and it felt like an hour to the blue eyed lad, his wrist started to itch again. Louis asked to go to the bathroom, Mr. Willock agreed to let him go if he left his backpack to make sure he would come back. It was a habit of Louis to asking to go to the bathroom and never return. He agreed and left his bag at his desk and headed for the door. When Louis got to the toilet he frantically started snapping the rubber band on his wrist this was his alternative to cutting. Though he could sometime hear his skin begging to be cut open just to breathe. Louis haven’t cut himself since three month ago when his nightmare of his step dad got the best of him, it was also the first time he cut himself after his suicide attempt. Louis continued to snap the rubber band tell his skin was a glowing red, he took a deep breath and headed back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Class was finally over. Louis looked over at Harry and Liam the two seem to have hit it off laugh, high-fiveing and joking around, Louis wished he could make friends that easy.

“Louis can I talk to you for a minute.” Mr. Willock stated. Harry looked over at Lou before he exited the class. The young boy made his way over to Mr. Willock not looking the man in the eyes.

“Your grades are improving I just wanted you to know that. You’re doing good Louis just true to pay attention in class or fake it like everyone else.” The man chuckled. Mr. Willock was a nice man with dark hair and a warm smile. He cared about Louis, he knew the boy was going through something though he didn’t know what. Louis nod his head and smiled looking up to meet Mr. Willock’s hazel eyes. The man was handsome in a dad kind of way.

It was lunch time and Louis was looking for Eleanor, he found her and she was grinning from ear to ear. She ran over and hugged Louis.

“What are you so happy about?” Louis asked

“Well there this new guy and he’s hot like really hot...his names Harry you’ll totally going to want to hump him.” Louis blushed as Eleanor dragged him to the lunch room to their usual seats. Eleanor had plenty of friends she would sit with Louis for half of the lunch hour and then make her way to her other friends. Louis didn’t like sitting with other people at lunch, him and El sat at the table across from Niall and Liam and their friends.

“There he is” El pointed at Harry who was sitting with Niall and Liam

“Oh he’s in my biology class.” Louis whispered

“Really...I’d like to get my hands on that.”

“I bit you would.” Louis giggled “I think I’m gonna go home.”

“W-what? Why are you okay Lou.” Eleanor was concerned

“I’m fine El I’m just a bit tired.” Louis smile he was tired of being in school today he just wanted to go home and relax plus his mother said if he wanted to go home he could.

“When are you going to go...do you want me to go with you?” El would sometime skip class with Louis but her grades started to suffer so Louis would just tell her to go to class.

“No you don’t have to come you have class I’ll be fine I was going to leave in a minute.” Louis informed.

“Okay” El was a little sad. Louis smiled widely at Eleanor and told her to go hang out with some of her girlfriends. Louis was going to sneak around back then call his mom to let her know he was headed home.

 

Liam introduced Harry to his close friends. Harry meet Niall the happy-go-lucky Irish lad and Zayn the raven black haired slim tattooed Greek god. Harry noticed Louis at the table across from them he couldn’t help but stare at the young lad, he was beautiful.

“Who’s that guy over there?” Harry asked

“Who?” Liam asked looking around

“The small brunette at the table across from here.” Harry gestured his head at Louis and Eleanor table. Liam look over and saw a smiling Louis.

“Oh that Louis. I don’t know much about him, he’s timid. He doesn’t really talk to anyone beside Eleanor.” Liam shrugged

“Is she his girlfriend or something?” Harry was curious

“No I think he’s gay mate.” Zayn replied

“He is.” Liam informs “I think him and Eleanor or just good friends.” Harry was happy to hear that Louis was gay, Harry was pansexual himself.

“Why you interested?” Liam questioned.

“Maybe.” Harry shrugged and smirked.

“What we talking about?” Niall chimed in not paying any attention to what was being said.

“New kid has a thing for Louis.” Liam smiled throwing an arm over Harry.

“Really-” Niall asked before being interrupted

“Well good luck trying to get him to talk to you. Louis not real social...he seem like a nice guy though.” Zayn added

“We’re hanging out today.” Niall stated all three boys were gasp

“What Louis and you hanging out really?” Liam asked skeptical

“Well I’m tutoring him after school but I got his number and that seem like the start of a friendship to me.” Niall grinned.

“What subject?” Harry asked watching Louis leave the building

“Umm algebra.”

“I could use a study section in algebra.” Harry showed off his dimples.

 

Louis called his mom to let her know he was home, she was a bit upset her son don’t call her to come pick him up. Louis went to his room and laid on his bed, his mind drift to Harry’s green eyes. Louis wondered if his twin sisters Daisy and Phoebe were still next door with Tammy and Frank, who babysat the girls often. Louis kept himself busy, he cleaned his room and organized his bookshelf. Hours pass by when Louis got a text message from Niall reminding him to meet him at the library. Louis had forgotten all about the tutoring section he wanted to cancel but he thought that would be rude, so he text Niall he’d be there.

Louis walk to the library it wasn’t too far from his house plus he thought he could use the exercise. Louis had problems with his weight, though the boy was skinny and weighed only 106 pounds, he thought his body was disgusting. When Louis got to the library he saw Niall and Harry sitting at one of the table near the back. What was Harry doing here? Louis wondered. Niall noticed Lou and waved him over smiling big and wide.

“Have a seat.” Niall motioned for Louis to sit next to him. Louis does so and looks up a Harry sitting across from him. Louis bites his lips nervously, Harry see this and clenches his jaw.

“Hi I’m Harry” Harry’s deep voice startled Louis

“I-I...I-I’m Louis” Louis tripped over his words

“So lets get started shall we?” Niall blurted out

They’ve been at it for an hour now and Louis seem to know what he’s doing. Niall has no idea why Louis failed the test. Harry seem to be good at math too none of them should really be studying.

“You seem to be good at this Louis...don’t know why you fail that test maybe you're a bad test taker.” Niall stated Louis simple shrugged keeping his eyes down on his paper. Niall decide to make things more social.

“So what do you do for fun Harry?” Niall asked

“Movies, video-games and parties stuff like that I like having a good time.” Harry let those dimples show “what about you Lou what do you do for fun?” Louis was surprised Harry called him Lou only El called him that.

“Oh umm...I read books and go to art museums but mostly hanging out with El.” Louis looked up at Harry. Harry smiled those marble blue eyes were the most gorgeous things he’d seen.

“I’m a fun guy we should hang out sometime Louis.” Niall said all cheery. Louis smiled shyly and nod. The blonde lad hugged Louis excited that he agreed. Niall’s phone vibrated, he step out to take the call. Harry stared at Louis intensely, the blue eyed boy looked away.

“Is me staring at you making you uncomfortable?” Harry asked pretty straight forward.

“W-what?”

“You face is red” Harry added. Louis started fidgeting with his fingers “It’s cute” Louis heart almost drop when Harry said those words. Louis opened his mouth to say something but stops once Niall comes back to the table getting his things.

“Sorry lads got to go. Lets do this again tomorrow my place next time. I’ll text you Louis.” with that said Niall was out the door.

“I should g-go too.” Louis grabbed his things

“Don’t want to be alone with me.” Harry smirked playfully

“N-no...I m-mean no that not it my mom just freaks out if I’m away for too long” Louis stuttered. Harry nod his head resting it on one of his hands.

“I was joking Lou relax. Do you mind if I walk with you, I don’t want to get lost.”

“Okay...here do you live?” Louis questioned

“Across the street from you...I saw you leaving this morning.”

“Oh okay” Louis heart raced this handsome guy lived across the street from him.

Louis and Harry walk together. Harry asked a lot of question, he wanted to get to know the shy boy.

“How old are you?” Harry asked

“I’m sixteen...you?”

“Seventeen” Harry continued to ask Louise question like what kind of books do you read? How long have you and El known each other? Louis thought it was all quite intrusive but he kind of like it. The lads reach home.

“Well there you are” Harry pointed at Louis house “And there I am” he pointed at his own house.

“Yup” Louis whispered popping the p sound

“You should give me your number so we can chill together.” Louis thought about it he was happy Harry wanted his number.

“Alright” Louis answered softly looking down at his fingers.

“You don’t like making eye contact do you?” Harry asked tilting his head to the side trying to get Louis to look at him. It worked because the young boy looked up at Harry staring into those green beauties.

“I-I” was all Louis seem to get past his lips

“It’s cool but you do have amazing eyes.” Louis blushed and took down Harry’s phone number and gave his to the curly haired lad.

 


	3. Chapter 3

It was the next day, after school. Liam drove Louis and Niall to Niall’s place, Harry drove his own truck and followed the lads. Louis was sitting in the backseat texting Eleanor, he was nervous about going to Niall’s house.

**_El: Who’s going to be there?_ **

**_Louis: Horan_ ** **Payne _ & Styles _**

**_El: Harry ;)_ **

**_Louis: Stop that_ **

**_El: im just sayin after what u told me he may like u_ **

**_Louis: I’ll text u later xoxo_ **

Louis didn’t know if Harry like him or if that was just the green eyed lad’s personality. They arrived at Niall’s house it was a nice place, white picket fence and large windows. Of course the Irish lad lived in a place like this. When the boys got inside Niall lead then to his room, the boy’s room was messy. Clothes were everywhere, his bed wasn’t made and paper covered his desk. This is not what Louis pictured. Niall told the guys to have a seat anywhere they’d like. Liam sat on the desk chair, Niall lounged on the floor near his window where he put his cell phone on charge, and Harry sat on Niall’s bed next to Louis.

“Where Zayn?” Liam asked

“Oh he had to do something but he’ll be here shortly.” Niall replied

“So what do you mates want to do?” Liam asked

“Lets just chill a little… why don’t we talk about you and Stacy huh.” Niall chucked evilly.

“Oh my god really Niall.” Liam sighed

“Is that the girl with the blond hair and big boobs?” Harry asked placing his hands near his chest gesturing big boobs. Niall laughed loudly and nod.

“She’s hot” Harry grinned. Harry’s legs were open pretty wide his knee was grazing Louis’ leg. Louis bit his lips, Harry tried not to notice.

“She is cute...not hot.” Liam responded leaning his head back

“Liam’s right if she was smarter she’d be hot but she not so she just cute...what do you think Louis is Stacy cute or hot?” Niall questioned staring at Louis

“Oh...I-I don’t know who she is.” Louis shrugged. Niall’s eyes widen out of amazement.

“Stacy...she’s in our Algebra class and our History class.”

“Oh...really” Louis raised an eyebrow nonchalantly.

“Oh my god Louis really.” Niall grab his phone and pull up a picture of Stacy to show to Louis. Louis squint and took Niall’s phone to get a better look.

“Ooh Ms. Louvered.” Louis stated, he didn’t really know people at school names and the ones he did he knew by their last names.

“Yeah.” Niall said. Louis handed his phone back

“Wait do you only know people by their last names?” Liam asked realizing that the few times him and Louis interacted in class the boy did call him Payne.

“Pretty much” Louis said in a small soft voice

“Well I’m Liam...call me Liam.”

“Okay” Louis smiled

“Yeah call me Niall...cause now that I think about it you’ve only ever said Horan when referring to me.”  Niall brow frowned, not out of angry.

“Do you not like using first names?” Harry asked tapping Louis with his knee.

“No...It’s not that it’s just a bit too casual.” Louis fidgeted with his fingers

“Casual” Harry repeated raising an eyebrow and cocking his head to the side wanting for Louis to look at him.

“Well we’re all _casual_ here so you can use our first names alright.” Liam tell Louis

“Alright” Louis mumbles

“Good” Niall cheered “Oh you didn’t answer the question is Stacy hot or cute?...ooh wait you gay right?”

“So what you’re straight Niall and you can tell if another guy is hot or not.” Liam interrupted

“True” Niall laughed

“So you’re answer?” Harry asked nudging Louis leg again. Louis didn’t get why they wanted his opinion so bad.

“She’s cute...because she kinda bubbly.”

“That true too.” Niall smiled “So Liam you and Stacy?”

“She just want to be friend okay.” Liam rolled his eyes

“Oh really why?” Harry asked

“She thinks I just want to have sex with her?” Liam shrugged

“Why does she think that?”

“Because I just want to have sex with her.” Liam and Niall laughed

“Wow” Harry chuckled

“Well she’s a little mean. I can’t have a mean girlfriend.” Liam added

“You should date Sean. He’s nice and easy on the eyes.” Niall suggested laying on his back and kicking Liam light. Louis was surprised to hear this suggestion and his face showed so.

“Yup...Liam’s bi.” Niall informed Louis and Harry

“That’s cool.” Harry replied. Louis simply smiled.

“Sean does not want to date we just hook up once in a while.”

“You fucked Sean?” Niall nearly shouted jumping on Liam

“Yes...get off me Ni” Liam grabbed the blond and pinned him to the ground. Niall and Liam started play fighting pulling, pushing, and grabbing each other.

“I wonder how far this is going to go.” Harry whispered in Louis ear. The heat from Harry’s breath hits Lou ear turning his cheeks rosy. Niall eventually push Liam off him and the boys stop but both remained on the ground out of breath. Louis giggled, he thought the lads were silly.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Louis asked

“Umm down the hall on the right.” Niall said breathily. Louis made his way to the bathroom, once in the bathroom Louis looked at himself in the mirror and smile. The blue eyed lad was having a good time. He looked down at his wrist, moved the wrist bands and ran a finger over his scar “Todays a good day to be alive” Louis whispered to himself. When Louis opened the bathroom door to go back and join the others he saw Zayn standing right in front of him. Zayn looked intensely at Louis. Lou glanced at Zayn’s tattoos before he looked the lad in the eyes. Zayn smiled graciously.

“You okay?” Zayn asked with a thick Bradford accent

“Yes” Louis nod his head.

“I mean…” Zayn pointed down at Louis wrist “are you _okay_?” Zayn knew Louis cut himself. The raven haired boy saw Louis’ wrist once in the boy’s bathroom. Louis was bleeding through his shirt sleeve and thought no one was in the bathroom when he took his wristbands off. Zayn came out of one of the stalls and saw Louis wrist all bloody and scarred. The raven haired lad cleaned it up for Louis and bandage his wrist, Zayn also took off the long sleeve shirt he had on and gave it to Louis. He proceeded to put on his gym shirt, he then gave the brunette lad a rubber band and told him “When you feel like doing that again just snap the rubber band instead...it won’t feel the same but it’s a lot better the cutting, it may take some time though.” Louis thank him and Zayn never told a soul.

“Oh I’m fine I promise” Louis smiled wide grateful for Zayn

“Good...Tommo” Zayn playfully patted Louis on the head and went into the bathroom himself. Louis headed back to Niall’s room, all three boy were sitting on the floor.

“Lou we’re gonna watch a movie.” Niall jump up taking Louis by the arm sitting the small lad next to him. Zayn walked in the room.

“What are we doing?” Zayn asked looking at Niall

“We’re going to watch a movie.” Liam responded then laughed along with Zayn.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked

“Watch a movie with Niall...not a good idea-” Zayn started off

“What! What do you mean?” Niall interrupted

“Niall you never watch a movie to the end you start talking then next thing I know the movie’s over.” Zayn continued

“He’s right” Liam chimed in

“Whatever” Niall pouted

The lads end up watching a movie but don’t really pay it any attention due to Niall talking. They talked about people they thought should date and throwing a party on the weekend at Liam’s place. Liam invited Louis to come and told him he could bring Eleanor along. The young boy agreed to come after Niall begged him to. The boys ordered pizzas and joked around, Louis only had one small slice of pizza. The time flow by it was already nine o’clock. Louis didn’t realize it was so late he hadn’t even call his mother to check in, he looked down at his phone and saw he had five missed calls from her. Louis knew he was in trouble now, he didn’t know his phone was on silent mode.

“I have to go it’s late.” Louis mumbled

“Would you like a ride” Zayn afford

“I’ll give you a ride home we are neighbors after all plus I should be going too.” Harry stated.

Harry and Louis said goodbye to the boys and got into Harry’s truck.

“Had fun?” Harry asked Louis as he drove out of Niall driveway.

“Yes” Louis answered fidgeting with his fingers

“Do you like Zayn?” Harry asked out of nowhere

“Y-yes his nice.” Louis answered unaware of what Harry was trying to ask. Harry laughed at Louis’ answer knowing the boy didn’t get what he was trying to say.

“No...umm...do you like him...like boyfriend kinda like.” Harry stated squeezing the steering wheel too tight.

“Ooh...no he nice but I-I don’t like him like that.” Louis said while blushing. Harry loosen his grip on the wheel out of relief.

“Okay”

“Wait why do you ask?” Louis was confused to why Harry would think that.

“You two seem quite friendly in front of the bathroom.” Harry smirked

“Oh”

“Plus you look him in the eyes more than you do Niall or Liam...or _me_ ” Harry glanced at Louis. Lou didn’t know what to say, he just bit his lips.

“Did I make you uncomfortable just now?” Harry asked pretty bluntly

“No” Louis lied fidgeting in his seat

“Don’t lie Lou...you face it all red.”

“A little” Louis replied barely audible. A smile came across the curly hair lad as be pulling into Louis driveway.

“Well here we are” Harry looked over at Lou. Reaching over for the door handle to make his way inside his house the smaller boy was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. Louis turned around to see a smiling Harry. Unintentional Louis found himself looking down at the older boy’s lap. Harry cocked his head to the side “Well you look at me.” Louis slowly looked up at Harry, staring into those green eyes. “Are you really going to go to Liam’s party this weekend?”

“Y-yes” Louis stuttered lost in Harry’s eyes. Just at that moment Louis mother came outside frowning and arms crossed.

“She looks pretty mad.” Harry removed his hand from the brunette’s shoulder.

“Yup...bye” Louis jetted out of the car and ran to his mother before Harry could say bye.

 

“Louis it’s not okay to be out and not answer my call hun.”

“I know…”

“All I want is for you to check in and answer my calls...am I asking for too much LouBear?”

“No” Louis looked out at the dining table as his mother stood in front of him clearly more concerned than upset. Jay place a warm hand on her son’s hand and with the other raised his chin so he could look at her.

“Look Louis I love you and I’m happy you’re making new friend I am...I just _need_ you to check in please for me can you do that.”

“Yes of course.” Louis said staring into his mother’s loving eyes and warm smile.

“Thank you” Jay pulled Lou in for a hug squeezing him extra tight.

Louis made his way to his room and plopped himself on his bed only to get up seconds later to take a shower.  While in the shower the boy touch his shoulder where Harry had and a smile grin creeped across his face. After his shower a quick stroll through Tumblr and Louis was off to bed. It was midnight when Lou hear his phone ring, it was El.

“Hey come to the window…” Louis made his way to his window on the other side of his bedroom out looking the backyard. There stood Eleanor waving at Louis.

“You gonna let me in or what?” El chuckled. Slow and quickly the blue eyed boy creeped downstairs to open the kitchen screen door to let his best friend in. The two sneaked upstairs to Lou’s room. El crawled on Louis bed right next to Louis.

“Tell me everything...what was it like hanging out with the boys?”

“Well they're really nice.”

“I know that give me some dirt what’s Niall room look like? Did anyone make out with each other?” Eleanor grabbed Louis arm hugging it and giggling.

“No one was making out” Louis laughed “Liam bi apparently”

“Oh I know so is Zayn”

“Is that right?”

“Yup”

“Tell me about Harry hot pants” El smirk poking the small boy’s cheek.

“H-he’s very I don’t know...he ask a lot of questions and seem to say whatever pops up in his head...which I don’t really get plus he make me really nervous for some reason.” Louis rambled on and blushing.

“Because you like him that the reason...what we need to do is figure out if he likes you too...I mean I’m pretty confident he does-”

“Oh Liam invited us to a party he’s having this Saturday at 9:30.”

“Yeah I heard about that party the girls have been asking me to come.” Eleanor was asked to a great deal of parties but often decline she much rather hang out with Lou, she found him to be twice as fun “You’re going to go to a party?” El raised an eyebrow

“Yes I promised Niall I would so…”

“Wow this is going to be interesting...Lou at a house party hummm.”

“Oh shut up El.” a smile took over Louis face.

“Ooh tomorrow is Friday you know what that means...art museum downtown.” On most Friday Lou and El would skip class and go to a museum or some event just the two of them hanging out and having fun. Louis loved their Friday rendezvous.

“Yes”

“I know right…” El yawed “Well I’m spending the night.”

“Fine with me.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Wakey wakey Lou” Eleanor shook the small boy. Louis wake up to a smiling El, hair wrap in a towel. “Go shower...I’m gonna borrow some clothes.” She made her way to Louis’ closet. Louis yawed while stretching, he slumped over to his bathroom. Lou undressed in the bathroom, he stared at his naked body in the mirror stretched on the wall. The boy sighed he looked down at his wrist at that ugly scar then he ran his index finger along a small jagged scar on the right side of his hip. Louis remembered how his hip hit the kitchen counter corner when Mark pushed him into it after calling the boy a faggot.

Mark never liked Lou for reason Louis wasn’t sure of, he didn’t treat the blue eyed boy right at all but once Lou came out as gay the physical abuse started. Before Mark would just grab the small lad a little too tight and push him a little too hard, but once Louis admitted he was a _cock sucker_ (according to Mark) pushes and grips became punches, slaps, kicks, and other painful creative ways to hurt the fragile boy.

Louis shook the memories out of his head and got in the tub and sobbed quietly. When he finished up and got out the shower, he found Eleanor wearing an old striped shirt of his that seem to fit her better than it ever did him. She also had an old pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

“Here Lou wear this” El handed Louis a large plain white shirt with black skinny jeans ripped at the knees. Louis took the clothes and went in his closet to get dress, the lad was uncomfortable dressing or undressing in front of people even his good friend El. After get dress Louis and El made their way to school skipping breakfast. Jay didn’t like Lou skipping breakfast he was already so thin, Eleanor promised Jay they would get some food on the way or eat at school. Which they did but Louis didn’t eat much just an apple, El tried to get him to eat more but he refuse and she didn’t want to push the boy. Eleanor and Lou agreed to leave school before Louis’ biology class and would met up behind the school near the tennis court.

Louis sat in his Algebra class not paying attention to anything that was going on. Niall and Liam included Louis in their conversation asking the boy if he was still coming to the party this weekend. The brown hair lad assured them he was going. Class ended. Louis quickly made his way to the out the door, he walk to the other side of the school to meet El. Lou turn the corner to collide into a rather large frame. Large hands wrapped around the lad’s waist stopping him from falling to the ground. Louis looked up, through his rather long lashes, to meet the gaze of the green eyed boy.

“Sorry didn’t see you coming.” Harry smirked still holding on to Louis. Louis pull himself from Harry’s hold and took a step back.

“N-no I-I sorry I was...wasn’t watching where I was going.” Louis stuttered nervously. Harry looked at how small the boy was in that large white shirt, he smiled fondly.

“Class is the other way isn’t it.” Harry raised his eyebrow

“Yup it is you better hurry then.” Louis gave a shy smile. Harry smiled widely leaning close the brunette face.

“I’m more interested in where you’re going” Louis blush Harry was even more gorgeous up close. Those plumped dark pink lips, those amazing green marbles, those dimples and those brown curly locks that seem to fall perfectly in place. Louis just stared before that beautiful deep voice snapped him out of his trance.

“Do you see something you like Lou?” Harry chuckled a little

“N-no I-I mean I-I don’t mean to stare I-I...” Louis was flustered

“It’s okay I don’t mind if you _stare_ at me. I like it.”

“Oh okay well I should go.”

“Go where?”

“Museum”

“Now?”

“Y-yes”

“Can I come?”

“What? You want t-to g-go to a museum?”

“With _you_ yes.” Harry smiled warmly

“Well it’s me and El going…”

“We can take my truck.”

“Okay” Louis whispered. Louis and Harry made their way to the tennis court to meet El. Eleanor was surprised to see the tall lad walking with Louis.

“Well well well what do we have here?” Eleanor look over at Harry “Hi handsome I’m Eleanor and you are?” El extended her hand out to Harry.

“I’m Harry pleasure to meet you El.”

“I’m guessing you’re coming to the museum with us.”

“Yup...My truck’s in the student’s parking lot.” Harry informed

“Alright the museum is across town though.” El stated

“It’s fine with me.” Harry smiled

They headed over to Harry’s tuck. El pushed Louis to sit next to Harry, Louis was nervous to be so close to Harry. Eleanor informed Harry where to go and what streets to take, Lou was quite so Eleanor decided to stir the pot.

“So Harry...judging by your face you’re the one every girl’s been talking about.”

“Real?” Harry questioned

“Have you heard what their saying?” El grinned from ear to ear.

“I’ve heard a few thing.” Harry admit because he has hear the girls chatter.

“Well there is a couple of girl that are planning on _trying_ to hook up with you at Liam’s party.” El stated want to see Harry’s reaction, trying to see what kind of person Harry was. Louis wasn’t sure why El was saying these thing the mention of _hooking up_ made Lou uncomfortable. The blue eyed boy shift in his seat.

“Wow...really I haven’t heard that one.” Harry laughed “You two are still going to Liam’s party right?”

Louis wasn’t sure if he wanted to go anymore if Harry was just going to be sleeping around. El saw how Lou was upset.

“Maybe or maybe not…Not sure yet.” El answered

“I thought you were going Lou.” Harry was worried that Lou wouldn’t be there which would most likely take all the fun out of going for Harry.

“Y-y-yes...m-maybe...m-most likely.” Louis stuttered fidgeting with his fingers

“Okay…” Harry said sadly

“Oh it right here.” El pointed at an old building. Harry parked and they all got out of the truck.

“This is a museum?” Harry asked looking at the old brick building that looked abandoned.

“Yeah we just have to go around back.” El informed.

The trio went behind the building where there was a large black door that had white paint on it that said Art Lovers. Eleanor led them through the door down a flight of stairs where two large white mannequins standing with their hand on their hips and legs slightly apart.

“OH...I forgot do you mind getting your clothes messy.” El asked Harry

“What?” Harry asked

“It’ll be fine.” El informed walking further in the room was large and white with colorful art all over the walls and white mannequins in each station. People were everywhere they looked all artsy. Before they knew it the light started flashing.

“OH YEAH!” Eleanor cheered along with everyone else. Louis was excited, he cheered and clapped his hands. Harry smile as he stared at Lou.

“What’s going on?” Harry shouted, over the crowd of cheering people.

“It’s Art Loverssss!!” Louis shouted happily when blue and yellow laser lights beamed through the room and music started playing. El grabbed Lou and Lou grabbed Harry.

“Station one.” El pointed. All three stood in between two mannequins when paint hit then, all different colors splashed on them and a flash of white light nearly blinded Harry.

“What was that?” Harry asked

“A picture.” Louis answered

“Cool...this is not what I expected.” Harry smiled

“We’re going upstairs next.” El said

Up the stairs was like a circus the room was color with dark lighting there were fire dancers, acrobats, and human mannequins. They took pictures and sang along to the music. They spend a good hour in the museum before they had to leave. Eleanor talked about how amazing things they just witness and how the pictures that were taken would be on the Art Lovers website tomorrow. They were all covered in dry colorful paint, Harry had green paint in his hair and Louis was mostly decorated in yellow. El shined with purple spots all over her.

“That was amazing so much better than later time.” El raved sitting between Lou and Harry.

“That was fun not what I thought going to a museum would be like.” Harry chuckled

“Yeah it was great.” Louis giggled which filled Harry’s ear with joy.

“Yup...I need to get home and clean up I’m supposed to hang out with Taylor.” El sighed

Harry drove El home she hopped over Louis and gave him a kiss on the cheek on her way out, she told Harry they should all hang out again. The curly haired lad smile and wave then drove to Louis’ place. Lou was nervous being alone with Harry.

“Do you guy normally do that kind of thing.” Harry asked

“Y-yes” Louis answered rubbing his wristed

“Do you want to hang out?”

“Yeah.”

“At your place or mine?” Louis was shocked by this

“Umm...mine.”

“Alright I’ll drop you off then go take a shower and come over after.” Harry showed off his dimples.

“Okay.” Louis whispered

 

Harry was in Louis room. The small boy was trying hard not to freak out about that.

“Nice room.” Harry stated as he looked around and made his way to Lou’s bookshelf.

“Thank you” Louis said softly, biting his nail while sitting with his legs cross on his bed.

“Did you read all this books or are they just for show.” Harry look over at Louis and smile once he saw how adorable he look in that large sweater and blue shorts.

“I read then all.” Louis laughed

“Alright just making sure.” The curly haired boy may his way over to Lou “May I?” Harry asked pointing at the spot next to Lou. Louis immediately nod his head. The large boy sat next to Lou, Louis felt the bed dent in causing him to collide into Harry.

“Oh s-s-sorry.” Louis mumbled. Harry’s large hand healed the blue eyed lad up.

“No it my fault.” Lou adjusted himself, he and Harry were sitting inches way from each other. Their backs against the wall and legs stretched out, Lou realized how much tall and large Harry was. The boy also felt a little insecure with his thigh out in the open he wished he had put on longer pants.

“Liam’s party tomorrow do you think you’ll know if you're going before it starts.” Harry smiled

“Oh yeah tomorrow is Saturday.” Louis stated biting down on his lips

“Yeah…so?”

“I’ll be there.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yes I’m sure.”

“Promise.”

“Yes I promise.” Louis wasn’t sure why Harry wanted to make sure he was coming “It seem like you’re going to have a _fun_ time.” Louis said with a bit of jealousy in his voice. It was clear to Harry Louis was referring to the comment Eleanor made about girls wanted to hook up with him, he hated the fact that El brought that up.

“Wow why you gotta say it like that.” Harry smiled

“Like what?” Louis fidgeted with his fingers

“What did you mean by that?” Harry asked ignoring Louis’ question

“What I’m just saying-”

“Look at me for a second...please.” the larger boy asked cutting Lou off. Louis heart raced as he looked into Harry’s emerald eyes “You were saying” Harry smiled

“I-it’s j-just…” Lou cleared his throat “You have a lot of _people_ willing to _entertain_ you.” the boy said a bit sassy this time. Harry smile at this side of Lou, he was so cute.

“ _Entertain_...nice usage of the word…you mean sex right…because of what El said. I don’t have sex with just anyone.” Louis cringe at the word sex. Harry was worried El may not like him and that would be bad for him if Louis’ best friend hated him.

“Okay.” Louis whispered a little embarrassed for some reason, looking down.

“Okay.” Harry tilt his head down so Lou would be looking at him “Hi.” Harry smile up at Louis.

“Hi.” Louis smiled back picking up his head and so does Harry. Louis phone started to ring, he got up from the bed to get his phone from his desk. Harry notice that when Lou stood up his shorts were no longer visible, Louis smooth legs were arousing to Harry.

“Hello.” Louis said sheepishly

“Hey honey are you alright? The school called you left early.” Jay asked

“Yes I’m okay I’m home.”

“With El?”

“Umm no.”

“Louis I don’t like you being home alone you know that I just-”

“I’m not alone...I’m with a friend.”

“Oh okay a new friend who is it?” Jay said curiously

“Mom please.” Louis rolled his eyes

“Okay I’ll talk to you later I love you.”

“I love you too bye.”

Louis turned around to see Harry and his dimples.

“My mom she likes to check in.” Louis explained

“She sounds lovely.” Harry grinned

“She just worry too much.” Louis rubbed his wrist

“Well she is a mom.” Lou seemed sad to Harry. “Are you alright Lou?”

“Yes...I’m fine.” The small boy crawled back on his bed. “Harry what’s your family like?”

Harry was thrown off by this question but was happy Louis asked “My mom’s name is Anne she is sweet, like most moms she’s overprotective. I have an older sister named Gemma she really outgoing and funny...and my dad died before I was born.” Harry smiled warmly

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“It’s no big deal.” Harry shrugged “What about you what’s your family like?”

Louis quickly regretted bring up family as a point of discussion, he brought his knees to his chest “My mom is Jay and she calls me about 15 times a day she worries.” _but I understand why_ Louis thought “my dad left when I was two I have four half-sisters Lottie, Fizzy and the twins Daisy and Phoebe they're adorable.” Louis smiled thinking about his sisters

“Wow twin sisters cool...big family is you mom with their dad.”  Louis whispered a soft sad no. Harry stared as Lou curl into himself he looked so small and fragile. Harry ran his long fingers through Louis’ fluffy soft brown hair, He moved slowly in front of Lou. The curly haired boy stared into Louis blue marbles and connected their lips. Lou felt as if electricity was running through his whole body. Harry just kissed him. _Omg Harry’s lips are on mine._ This was the blue eyed boy’s first kiss.    


	5. Chapter 5

El and Lou were getting ready for Liam’s party it was already 9:30.

“Doesn’t the party starts at 9:00.” Louis asked

“No one ever shows up on time.” El answered. Eleanor had on a tight black short dress with gold glitter pumps, she looked sexy. Louis had on tight black skinny jeans and a large black t-shirt with a picture of a white skull and a pair of black vans.

“Lou are you sure you want to go maybe we should go somewhere else tonight.”

“Why?” Louis questioned

“Because Harry will be there...I know you guys have kiss and you like him but sometimes people kiss people without having any meaning to it...I just…” Eleanor started off not sure if she was getting her point across.

“I know it was just a kiss” Louis said softly

“Well no it was your first kiss Lou and I’m happy you enjoyed it...it’s just we don’t know what Harry real intentions are and I just...” Eleanor watch as Louis put his wristbands and rubber band on covering that horrible scar “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I know.”

“But he could be a good guy.” El smiled not wanting to upset Lou. The two hugged and made their way out the door. Louis mom gave him a wide smile and told the two not to have too much fun. Eleanor borrowed her mother’s red Toyota Camry, it was ten o’clock when they got to Liam’s place.

“Wow” Louis started as they parked in Liam’s driveway that was full with other cars. Loud music raged from the large house that Louis could have swear was a mansion. It was like a least four of Louis’ house. It was nosey when El and Louis made their way inside, it was dark with flashing white and green lights. The living room was crowded with fellow students all drink and dancing. They were there for ten minutes when Louis lost El, she was most likely off with her other friends or dancing on some guy. Louis pushed through the crowded, feeling a couple of hands touch his bum as he made his way to the kitchen. The kitchen was not as crowded but people were still there grabbing beer and more alcohol than making their way back to the dance floor.

“Hey” a voice said behind Louis, startling the boy. Lou jumped and turned to see Zayn standing there with a smile on his face, the dark haired boy had on a white stretched collar shirt with black skinny jeans.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Zayn smiled

“It’s fine just a little heart attack.” Lou smiled. Zayn laughed.

“You having fun?” Zayn asked

“Umm yeah.”

“That wasn't believable at all.” Zayn throw his arms around Lou “Let go find the guys and fix that.” Louis and Zayn push their way through the crowd and head upstairs where Liam, Niall, and Harry were.

“Hey look who I found.” Zayn announced. Harry watched as Zayn arm wrapped around Louis shoulder, he felt a little upset at this.

“Louis” Niall cheer and ran to give Lou a tight hug lifting the boy off the ground.

“Hey Louis.” Liam greeted “Like my party.” Louis nod politely looking over at Zayn.

“Hi.” Harry smiled at the blue eyed boy

“Hi” Louis said softly

“Do you want a drink?” Harry asked handing Louis a cup. Louis took the cup and thanked him.

“Alright lets party!” Niall basically screamed. Thirty minutes went by and Niall was drunk out of his mind dancing and laughing. Liam was grinding on some girl and Zayn was nowhere to be found. Harry and Louis were upstairs out on the balcony drinking.

“You alright Lou?” Harry asked laughing

“Y-yup…I-I I..I-I’m f-fine...I get w-why people drink now this is A-AMAZING!” Lou shouted and took another sip from the plastic red cup.

“Wow you’re drunk...you’re a lightweight.” Harry chuckled taking Louis cranberry and vodka away “That’s enough for you.” Two tall thin blond girls with dresses too short and tight interrupted Harry and Louis.

“Hey Harry we’ve been looking for you all night.” Wendy said sticking out her chest show off her D cups.

“Yeah lets dance curls.” Macy said trying to be as seductive as possible, lean over and sticking her skinny fingers through Harry’s curly locks. Both girls were on each side of Harry push and pulling the curly haired boy, Macy had accidentally bumped into Louis she gave him a weak apology.

“Girls-”

“I’m sure your friend won’t mind.” Wendy hissed in Lou’s direction interrupting Harry.

“No go head I-I don’t mind...have fu-” Louis did finish his sentence before the two dragged Harry away. The green eyed boy went with the girls not wanting to be rude. Louis watched as Harry was abducted by the two “want to be Barbies.” Lou stumbled around upstairs looking for the bathroom _this place is just way too big_ Lou thought to himself as he open doors and failed to find the bathroom. The brown haired boy heard voices coming from one of the rooms.

“Stop it Li.” a thick Bradford accent stated.

“Please.” Liam begged slipping his hand up Zayn’s shirt. Liam had Zayn cornered against a wall. It was clear that Liam was drunk out of his mind, the black haired lad could smell the sting of rum laced on Liam’s breath. Liam allowed his head to fall on Zayn’s shoulder as his hand continued to move up the boy’s abdomen. Zayn gripped Liam’s wrist stopping him from moving his hand any further.

“I said stop.” Zayn declared through clench teeth. Liam let his hand fall to his side but still had his head on his friend. Zayn hear sniffing sounds come from the large lad resting on his shoulder, the sound broke the raven haired boy’s heart.

“Liam?” Zayn placed his hand on the boy’s wide back. Once the sensation of Zayn’s touch ran through Liam body, the boy left his head up rapidly and move to press his lips to Zayn’s. Zayn turn his face quickly avoiding Liam’s kiss.

“Pleaseee.” the short haired boy slurred. Zayn looked into Liam’s glassy eyes all red and an unfocused.

“No” Zayn shook his head. Liam attempted once again to get his lips and Zayn’s to meet but once again Zayn avoid it moving his head to the right.

“Came on.” Liam continued to plead.

“Liam you’re drunk.” Zayn whispered.

Frustrated Liam punched the wall hard “Ouch!” the boy screamed shaking his injured hand and took a step back giving him and the object of his affection some distance.

“Are you okay?” concern covered Zayn’s voice.

“So not when I’m sober and not when I’m drunk... huh?” Liam asked biting his lower lip. Zayn stared at Liam, he felt the stinging of tears build in his eyes.

“W-why?” Liam’s voice cracked as tears streamed down his face and his lips quiver.

“Y-you know why.” Zayn wiped away the tear that manage to escape.

“Z-Zayn I’m so s-sorry.” Liam voice shook as he tried to swallow the knot in his throat.

“I know.” The boys stared at each other in a silence with nothing but old wounds, vulnerabilities, and hurt hanging over the two like a stubborn gray cloud. The door creaked open breaking the silence forcing Zayn to rip his eyes away from Liam’s and bring his attention to the door.

“S-sorry I was just looking for the bathroom.” Louis said in a small voice.

“Louis is that you?” Zayn question

“Yes” The boy peaked his head through the door allowing the boys to see his face. Liam made his way out the room pushing by Louis not acknowledge the boy. Louis was surprised, he looked at Zayn who was trying to blink away tears.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt anything.” Louis mumbled as he started to scratch his wrist.

“It fine we were done talking anyway.” It took Zayn a moment to realize Louis was fiddling with his wrist “Hey are you okay Lou?” the smoky brown eyed boy asked looking down at Louis hand.

“Yes...are you?” Louis wasn’t sure he should ask Zayn what was going on with him and Liam, he looked so heartbroken. Zayn rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Yeah I’m fine it just _complicated_ that all.” Zayn gave a weak smile “There a bathroom through that door.” he pointed at a wooden black door in the room. Louis thanked him and quickly raced to the bathroom. When Louis came out the bathroom he saw Zayn sitting on a king size bed lost in thought. Louis took a look around the room it was a bedroom, a really nice one filled with pictures of Liam and what seem to be friends and posters of bands and cars. The walls were a wine red and the floor was a dark wood with a large cream white rug covering most the room. There was an area that looked like an office space, was this Liam’s room that he had carelessly walk into. Louis decided to have a seat next to Zayn, the sudden dent in of the mattress shocked Zayn out of his thought.

“Hey.” Louis smiled sheepishly at the sad boy

“Hey” Zayn smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes

“Do you want to talk about it?” Louis asked a little hesitantly not wanting to overstep. The melancholy boy just shook his head as he folded his hands in his lap. Louis watched as Zayn’s body tensed up and his hands start to tremble.

“We could just sit here...and you can just let...go.” Louis suggested. Zayn exhaled sharply and let tears flood his face, he pulled his legs up on the bed and faced Lou then placed his head on Louis lap and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. The blue eyed boy allowed his fingers to twist into Zayn’s black soft hair and rubbed circles on the broken boy’s shoulder, offering him some comfort. Zayn’s tighten his hold on the smaller boy and let Louis warmth consume him, Louis started humming the malody to ‘Keep your head up’ by Andy Grammer. The song always made Louis perked up so he thought it would do the same for Zayn. Zayn closed his eyes and cleared his head of everything and began to hum along with Louis.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait got caught up in my other story.

 

_“What the fuck did you say to me huh?...What the fuck did you say you little faggot....” Louis’ body tensed up._

_“You wanna be a girl don’t you.” The sound of mutual clicking and unzipping assaulted Louis’ eardrums. A loud cracking sound broke through the air._

Louis wake up heart pounding sweat drenching his bed sheets. The boy body was still tense it was as if every muscle he had were trying to hold on to themself and refusing to take direction. Blue eyes shifting in the dark room turning whatever objects it landed on into the silhouette of a large man. The more Lou tried to move the stiffer his body got as if to turn into stone. The boy shut his eyes tight and parted his lips mumbling world he himself couldn’t understand all that manage to reach him were the sound of the swooshing and muffling of the saliva in his mouth trying to create coherent sentences.

“stumped...umm..hmass...stop...plea-mmmug wat.” the boy babbled.

A knot formed in the small lad’s throat and his breath started to thicken, the feeling as if an anchor had been placed on his chest took over. Drum beats pounded in his head causing it to ache with every thump. The fragile boy tried to focus on wiggling his fingers. The electric pulse ran to his index finger causing it to twitch and jerk, like the first crack on a fragile glass, Louis broke through the paralyzing state. Quickly pushing himself upright the boy’s hand fisted his night shirt collar as Lou took in a sharp breath, relieving his lunge. A hoarse shrieking noise pounced through the room. Louis covered his ears with his trembling small hands; it wasn’t until his mother ran in the room Lou realized he was the one making that sound.

“Oh baby.” Jay cried running to her son’s bedside reaching for him, but Louis flinched away. He healed his knees to his chest and glued them there as he cradled himself, crying and whimpering. Jay try once more to touch her son hoping to offer him some kind of comfort but failed, Louis just jumped away from her touch and continued to shake violently as he cover his ears to not hear his own sorrows firing into the air. It took Lou an hour to calm down and fall back asleep. Jay had retrieve new sheets for her son and covered him up placing a warm motherly kiss on his forehead. She glanced over at the time it was two o’clock in the morning. Jay was hated his night terrors her son would get, the women often blamed herself it was her who chose to start a new family with that monster and Lou was the one who suffered for it. Jay didn’t know how she let it get pass her, Mark was such a good guy he was nice and great with their kids he seem so wonderful. The brown haired women sighed and wiped the tears from her face and made her way back to her bedroom, sorrow and regret filling her heart.

It was three in the afternoon when Louis finally got out of bed and made his way down stairs.

“Hey Loubear finally up I see.” Jay gave the boy a bright wide smile.

“Yeah umm here are the girls?”

“Oh they’re with Frank and Sammy they had a play date with Lisa and Keith’s girls Beth, Martha, and Kimmy. Plus I thought it would be nice if you had some peace and quiet while you slept. How was your sleep?”

“Fine.” Louis answered weakly. Jay knew her Loubear wasn’t being completely truthful the bags under his eyes were proof of that.

“I made you some breakfast and lunch whatever you’re in the mood for there is tea on the kittle too. If you want something else I could go out and get it for you.” Jay informed a bit on edge.

“No I’m fine really mom thank you.” Louis walked over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He knew how guilty she felt sometimes over what had happened between him and Mark, but the boy couldn’t think of how awful it had to be for her having to take someone's life like that couldn’t have been easy. Louis remember the blood splattered all over her beautiful face and how her eyes went from an angry lioness protecting her cub to a deer caught in the headlights, fear and shock blazing through. Jay choked up as she returned her son’s hug happily.

“I have to go to work Lou but El called she is coming over to keep you company.”

“Oh really good.” Louis smile. The thought of Liam’s party came to mind and how he and Zayn had to drag Eleanor out of there after she’d punch some blonde guy and broke his nose.

The tired boy walks his mother to her car and waved good bye as she peeled out of the driveway. Louis looked up to see a shirtless Harry out by his truck. The tattooed lad waved at Louis with a smile paste on his face as he made his way over to the blue eyed boy throwing a black t-shirt over his shoulder.

“Hey...you look tired.” Harry showed off his dimples.

“I’m a little.” Louis answered staring at the curly haired boy’s chest and tattoos. Louis thought it was a beautiful butterfly and wish that’s what his eyes were focused on but he couldn’t help but stare at the curves of Harry’s abs along with the molds that seem to resemble nipples. The boy’s eyes trailed down to the taller boy’s V line, Louis bit down on his lip as he watched the sun beam off Harry’s chest. A slight feeling of arousal took over Lou as he saw the outlining of the green eyed mate’s cock through his sweatpants.

“Lou my eyes are up here.” Harry chuckled, not to say he didn’t enjoy the small boy staring at his body he just wanted to be looking into those blue beauties.

“What umm I wasn’t I just you are...could you put on your shirt please.” Louis asked looking up at Harry before looking down and fidgeting with his fingers.

“Sure.” The dark brown haired lad smirked. Louis face turned rosy as his watch Harry put on his shirt.

“It’s that better.”

“Yes thank you.” Louis choked out clearing his throat at the end.

“So what are you up to?” Harry raised a brow as he looked at the bed hair the gorgeous boy was rocking.

“El is on her way here to hang out I guess.” Louis rubbed his head messing up his fringe even more.

“Can _I_ hang out too?”

“Yes...of course.” Lou looked up into Harry’s eyes before the curly haired lad could ask him to do so.

“Alright we should hang out at my house.”

“Y-your house?” Louis got nervous at the idea of being in Harry’s room.

“Just text Eleanor to come to my place...oh but we don’t have to hang out at my place we-”

“No it’s fine I’d like to see what secrets lays in your space.” Louis said smirking at Harry.

“Really.” Harry bit down on his lips “While let’s go.”

 

The pair walked into Harry’s bedroom, his room was large. The walls were a cream white, Louis couldn’t help but notice the king sized bed sitting on a black velvet bed frame with a button-tufted wingback headboard, dark burgundy sheets and black comforter with matching pillows, there was a long body length pillow resting across the bed. The curly haired lad had different sized cardboard boxes in a corner near a dark wooden desk table.

“I guess someone not done unpacking.” Louis smiled playfully.

“Yeah I’m still working on it.” Harry watch as the smaller lad walked further into his, fighting back a smirk as he watched Louis round bum as the boy walked.

“Did you enjoy Liam’s party?”

“Ummm yeah.” Louis fiddled with his fingers.

“I was looking for you I went back to the balcony but I couldn’t find you.” Harry informed.

“Yeah got caught up in something then I had to get El out of there she was drink out of her mind.” Louis thought back to the party.

“Oh I heard about that she was trying to fight some girls...she okay?” The green eyed boy wondered.”

“She’s fine I got her home safe...And she punched so guy and broke his nose.” Louis beam as he looked out the window watching the leaves swaying in the wind. Harry stared at the beautiful boy in front of him the sunlight hit his face perfectly his long eyelashes shinned brightly. The tall boy made his way over to Louis standing in front of him.

“Did you leave Liam’s party with Zayn?” Harry questioned thinking back to him asking if anyone had seen Louis only to be told by Niall he left with the raven haired lad.

“No! I-I mean no he just help me get El in the car then I drove her home. We left together but we didn’t _leave_ together.” Louis informed looking down and fiddled with his fingers nervously, not wanting Harry to have the wrong idea.

“Oh I guess Zayn just make me a bit insecure.” Harry ruffled his thick curly.

“Really why...I can’t imagine you ever being insecure.” Louis stated catching his lower lip between his teeth and looking down at the taller lad’s feet

“Look at me.” Harry placed his hand under the boy’s chin lifting it up to meet his gaze. Louis allowed his ocean blues to meet Harry’s greens, he didn’t know why but staring into the curly haired lad’s eyes made his knees go weak and his stomach knot.

“I like you Louis...and I think you like me...do you?” Harry asked. Louis allowed his mouth to fall open but nothing came out the boy simply nod, he felt the wings of the butterfly batting against the lining of his stomach. With eyes locked on Harry’s Louis was sure his heart would give out if it continued to beat at such a fast pace.

“Say it...please” Harry pleaded softly moving closer to the boy pressing their body together and sliding his hand through Louis’ hair causing the boy to shiver. Harry couldn’t help but notice the speck of brown in Louis’ eyes.

“I-I like you too Harry.” Once Louis finished his sentence, just as the longing became unbearable, Harry’s lips met Louis’. The warmth of Harry’s plumbed rosy lips send chills running down Lou’s spine, Louis felt Harry’s wet tongue run across his lips. The boy opens his mouth slightly allowing the curly haired lad entrance. Their tongue intertwined dancing with one another. A loud vibrating ring startled Louis forcing him to rip his mouth away from Harry’s as he reached in his back pocket pulling out his cell phone.

“Hello.” Lou answered. Harry let his head fall back running his fingers through his hair and stepping back away from the smaller boy. Louis’ body instantly messed the warmth of Harry. He surveyed as Harry licks his lips as if to tasted the remains of Louis saliva.

“Umm yes yeah...it’s right across from my house...yeah…okay see you soon.” Louis hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket then places his hands on his face hiding it from Harry.

“Are you trying to hide?”

“No.” Louis mumbles from behind his hands, cheeks flaring red from what just happen. Kissing Harry for the second time, the day sure took a turn for the best.

“Hey.” Harry giggled pulling the boy’s hands from his face.

“Hey.” Louis couldn’t stop smiling. “Oh El on her way.”

“Okay.” Harry stated breathy stepping back closer to the brunette. Louis back up against a wall, Harry pressed their forehead together.

“Just one more time...okay.” Harry whispered. Louis felt Harry’s curls tickle the side of his face.

“Okay.” Louis rise on this toes, lips inches away from Harry’s when the doorbell rung snapping the two concentration.

“Maybe later.” Harry sneered.

The three were all sitting on Harry’s bed chatting.

“Wow this is a large bed why do you have a bed this big?” Eleanor questioned, sitting close to Louis, head resting on his lap as he played with her long brown waves. Harry couldn’t help but be envious of the pair wishing he was El and Louis was playing with his curly locks.

“I just like the space that’s all.”

“Oh are you one of those people that doesn’t like sleeping next to someone?” continued to question.

“No I enjoy spooning.” Harry stated letting his dimples come out to play as he stared at Lou.

“May I use your bathroom?”

“Yeah.” Harry pointed at the door adjacent to them. Louis jetted of to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

“Was it something I said” The tall boy joked.

“Heard you were dancing all over to blonde sluts at the party.” Eleanor stated looking at Harry with devilish eyes.

“You heard right we were just dancing.” The lad stated defensively.

“Heard you kiss one of them.” El sat up.

“No that’s not what happened she tried to kiss me but I didn’t let it happen...Who told you that?”

“Doesn’t matter who. If you say it didn’t happen then it didn’t happen.”

“It didn’t.” Harry stated harshly.

“Okay.” El put her hands up in a surrendering fashion. Harry notice her bruised knuckles as she place her hands down.

“Oh yeah.” Eleanor flexed her right hand staring down at the nasty bruise. “Some dick was talking some bullshit about Lou so I had to rearrange his face…” El thought back to Liam’s party and some guy asking her about Louis and how he’d like to bend him over and finally hear him scream. El lost it and smashed his face in she was going to do a lot more damage before she was dragged away.

“Because if anyone try to hurt my Lou in anyway there _will_ be hell to pay.” El warned Harry. If looks could kill Harry was sure he would be dead right now with the way Eleanor was glaring at him. The curly haired lad nod showing he fully understood what El was getting at.

“Good.” The coffee eyed girl smiled wide just then Louis came out the bathroom.

“Is everything okay?” Louis frowned out of suspicion.

“Yes everything’s great right Harry.”

“Yeah all good.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was the next morning and Louis knew he had to get ready for school, but he just lay there in bed running his index finger across his lips. He thought about Harry’s plumped lips pressing against his own and their tongues sharing a dance as Harry lead. Louis could hear his heart drum against his rib cages, the boy was sure he was going to lose his mind. What was that green eyed gorgeous guy doing to him?

The blue eyed boy was all dress and actually excited to head off to school, when he made his way downstairs. Lou hadn’t had a good night's sleep, in fact he only managed to squeeze in three hours, but Louis wasn’t going to let his night terrors ruin his day he was elated to see Harry today. Louis saw his mother without her work scrubs on.

“Oh you’re not working today?” Lou questioned as he looked around the living room scanning it for his adorable siblings.

“I am. I got my schedule changed. I’m working the night shift.” Jay informed.

“Why?” Louis snapped at his mother.

“Excuse me?” Jay crossed her arms surprised by Louis’ attitude. Louis rolled his eyes and walked over to the kitchen ignoring his mother. Jay followed after him not to please with her son’s behavior.

“What’s with this attitude Louis? What the matter?” Jay tried hard to sound firm and not let the sadness fill her voice.

“Nothing.” Lou hissed as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water then stared out the window.

“Louis I’m not too keen on having a conversation with the back of your head.” Jay stated in a demanding tone looking into the brown locks on Louis’ head. The boy just continued to stare mindlessly out the window.

“Louis Tomlinson!” Jay slammed her fist on the kitchen counter. Louis reluctantly turned around meeting his mother’s deadly gaze. “What’s the matte-?”

“Why’d you get your schedule change?” The young boy eyebrows frowned as his straighten himself out as if to seem mentally stronger than he actually was at that very moment.

“Because-”

“And where are the girls? Why aren’t they here? They can’t be-”

“Louis you’re not just going to talk ove-”

“Are they at Sammy’s house again... they're going to think they live there you know…” Louis continued on ignoring his mother’s interruption, thinking it was rude even though he interrupted her first. The boy couldn’t really think straight. He had a million thought pounding in his head, all demanding to be acknowledged. “You’re here so why aren’t they... you’re waiting till I go off to school to go get them. You don’t want them to be around me…” Louis voice was covered in hurt as he dug his fingernails into the palms of his hands. His knuckles turned white and he was pretty sure the rhythm of his heartbeat was echoing through the room.

“What?” Jay was both astonished and sadden by what she heard.

“You don’t want them around me that’s why you changed your schedule so they could stay with Sammy when you’re working late so they don’t have to be home with me here.” Louis had often felt his mother was trying her best to keep him and the young girls apart. They were hardly ever home, always at Sammy’s house or some play date. Was he that messed up that his own mother wouldn't want his sisters around him? If Lou was honest he was a bit jealous of his siblings. They got to go on with their lives, having play dates and sleepover, everything was fine for them while Lou had to be trapped in this nightmare that _their_ father created.  

“Oh Loubear no-”

“Whatever.” with that Louis was out the door ignoring his mother’s plea to hear her out.

Jay hated to admit it but she did at times try to keep the girls away from Louis. Especially when Louis would have his down days and talk about how much the girls looked like Mark. Jay’s daughters didn’t completely understand what happen with Louis and their father. She had tried her best to shield them from the truth, but Jay knew one day they would have to sit down and talk about it. The women thought about going after Lou but knew it would do more harm than good so she decided against it, with what felt like the weight of the world on her shoulders. How could she have let this happen to her family, to the girls but most of all to her Loubear. She decided to call El.

Louis regret his words to his mother the moment he was out the door. Louis debated on whether or not to attend school today. _I should call El._ Before the boy could reach into his back pocket to retrieve his cell phone he stared at the blood on the palm of his hands and bared in his fingernails. Louis was lost in the trance of the shining red color staring back up at him. Louis jaw clenched as he swallowed hard, fighting the urge to cut deeper into his skin. He mindlessly gazed at the drying blood.

“Hey Lou...Lou?” Harry called out from his truck as he stared perplexed at Lou.

“Oh hi.” Louis finally looked up and let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The boy couldn’t help but look around confused. How did he get to the end of the block, he could have sworn he was only a few feet from his house. He looked backed at the handsome boy in the truck and notice Harry’s lips were moving but Louis, for some reason, could quite make out the words he was saying. Harry watched as Louis’ brow frowned, obviously lost.

“Lou are you okay?” those words manage to make it from Harry’s lips to Louis’ ears. The smaller boy shifted uncomfortably as he hide his arms behind his back nervously. The curly haired lad notice the strange behavior. Louis nod his head, not being able to speak at that moment.

“Do you want a ride?” Harry raised an eyebrow while his elbow rested outside the car window. Louis nob again but didn’t move an inch.

“Umm no...I mean I don’t know.” Louis stared down at his feet wondering how they could manage to move without his permission and make it this far down the block. Harry watched the boy fidget then made his way in the older lad’s vehicle. Lou buckled up and squeezed his backpack to his chest tightly.

“Hey.” Harry smiled warmly at the beautiful boy beside him.

“Hey.” Louis replied breathy cracking a smile. Harry drove off grin still plastered on his face, dimples present and accounted for.

“What’s wrong with your hands?” Harry question running his long fingers through his long brown curly locks.

“What?” Louis was taking back by the lad’s question. He chewed his lower lip anxiously.

“Your hands you were staring at them.”

“Oh oh uuhhmmm it’s nothing really just I umm… It’s nothing.”

“Okay.” Harry decided to drop it and maybe bring it up later. “Everything okay Louis?” Harry asked as he stared at the small boy beside him. Louis seem to be lost in thought and sad.

“I’m fine Harry.” the boy replied half-heartedly then began to bite his fingernails.

“But you not.” Harry ran his fingers through his thick curl that rested perfectly on this shoulders. “We don’t have to talk about it... _now_. If you don’t want to.”

“Alright.” Louis smiled at Harry, grateful for the boy’s understanding. He didn’t know how Harry did that, seem to know what he’s thinking and feeling at all times. Harry pulled up to the student parking lot, he notice Louis didn’t move an inches just staring at his thin finger and lightly rubbing the back of his hand.

“Lou?” The larger lad waited for the blue eyed boy to answer but he didn’t. “Lou we’re here.” Harry whispered softly not wanting to startle the fragile boy.

“Okay.” Louis whispered back. He slowly looked up at Harry letting their eyes meet. The long haired boy jaw clenched at the sight of Louis’ captivating blue diamonds. Lou carefully slide closer to the green eyed lad, invading his personal space. He pushed himself up getting closer and closer to Harry’s face. Lou’s eyes shift from Harry’s eyes to his rosy lips in expectancy and determination. Harry’s eyes widen as he jerked backing away from Lou.

“Oh...oh my god Harry...I-I’m-”

“No no no Lou-” Harry interjected.

“I-I’m s-ss-sorry H-Harry...I didn’t mean…-” Louis was so self-conscious Harry just rejected him, the boy's cheeks enflamed as he attempt to slide away from the beautiful boy, who had kissed him twice and now didn’t want to kiss him at all. Harry’s large hands gripped Lou’s shoulders stopping the boy from moving away from him. The small boy sat still and looked down at Harry’s chest.

“Lou could you look at me.” Harry requested softly but the embarrassed boy keep his eyes glued to the older lad’s chest. “Please Love.”

Louis quickly looked up at Harry, sorrow and regret imbedded in his blues.

“I’m sorry.” Louis apologized disparately.

“No Love I just...It’s just I think that kissing you before we went on a date was not right of me. So I just want to go on a date before I kiss you again. We’d you like to go on a date with me Louis Tomlinson?” Harry grinned radiantly. Louis eyes were enlarge and mouth agate. Was Harry really asking him on a date, a real date?

“Y…” Lou clear his throat. “Yes I-I’d love to g-go on a date with you Harry Styles.” Louis heart race beyond control.

“Really you’ll go?” Harry beamed nearly jumping out of his seat bumping his head on the roof of his truck. “Aw” Louis chuckled as the tall lad rubbed the top of his head.

“You okay there?”

“Yeah fine just fine...Stop laughing.” Harry pouted.

“Haaaha...sorry I can’t.” Louis placed his hands over his mouth and staring at Harry still pouting. He look so much like a puppy.

“God you’re beautiful.” Louis declared hands still hovering over his mouth. The green eyed lad was taken back by this and his whole face turned a bright crimson. Harry quickly turned away from Louis.

“Thank you.” He all but murmured as he ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. Was Harry really blushing and nervous, this was really a different side of the stunning lad.

“Harry.”

“Yeah.” The boy turned around quickly gazing into Louis eyes.

“Hey.” Louis smiled.

“Hey.” Harry grinned. No one had called him beautiful the way Louis just had, he got a lot of “You’re hot.” or sexy or smoken or handsome even fuckable. He’d been called beautiful but, other than his mother, it was mostly laced with superficiality. Hearing it from Lou, in such a soft voice with innocence in his eyes made Harry’s heart flutter. What was this boy doing to him?  

     

Louis and Harry parted and went off to class. Louis entered Mrs.Tofler’s class with unpleasant thoughts running wild in his head. She seem to be speaking in a foreign language to Louis. The boy couldn’t really make out anything she was saying, she snapped at Louis to pay attention and shot him dirty looks. Louis understood why she didn’t like him so much, he was always not listening or causing students to laugh when he openly admit that he wasn’t paying attention to her at all. Lou also notice Liam constantly staring back at him with a look he couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“What to hang out today Louis?” Niall asked, although it sounded more like a demand and not a request.

“Yeah okay.” Lou grinned.

“We’re going to hang out down by Watermen's Lake...right Li?” Niall reach over to Liam pulling back the taller lad’s attention.

“Ummm what?”

“The lake after school...ring any bells?” Niall giggled at Liam facial expression, the boy seem like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Oh yeah we’re going there you coming Louis” Liam asked shaking his head as if to get so unwanted thought out of his mind.

“Yeah sound fun.”

“Alright that enough chatting boys. _Louis_.” Mrs.Tofler glared at the small boy once again.

When class was finally over Louis making his way over to his next class when he felt a pair of large arms grabbed his shoulders.

“Oh shit sorry.” Liam apologized once he saw the way the blue eyed boy tensed up.

“No it's okay.” Louis assured as he swept his fringe out of his face.

“Can I talk to you for a moment?”

“Umm sure.” Liam ushered Louis into the nearest boy’s room. Liam glanced around the small, not too clean, room to make sure no one was around.

“You and Zayn hung out during the party right?” Liam question biting his bottom lip nervously. Louis watched as the larger lad jaw clenched.

“Y-yes.” Louis basically mumbled.

“Oh.” Liam eyebrows raised as he massaged the curving point of his neck. “You two didn’t _hook up_ did you?...I mean you left the party together right?...But Zayn w-wouldn’t...ummm…” Liam fumbled over his words. Louis saw the look of worry and sadness burning in the boy’s puppy dog eyes with a hint of anger.

“We didn’t _hook up._ ” Louis assured.

“Okay...you didn’t do anything at all together...like snog or something.” Liam uttered.

“No he...he help me get El to the car then he said he was going home.” Louis wanted to put Liam’s mind at ease.

“Oh Okay.” Liam beamed “Just wanted to know.”

“You two are…?” Louis stared off not sure where he was going with that question.

“Oh umm it’s complicated…We’re friends… he want to be friends...to be honest I'm not sure.” Liam stare at the lifeless gray tiles beneath his shoes. The blue eyed boy reached out with hesitation to touch Liam wrist, he would have gone for his shoulder but their height difference prevented that.

“I’m sure it’ll all work out for the best.”

“Yeah.” Liam gave a broken smile.


End file.
